Harry Potter Wie es dazu kam
by Terrifying Little Pet
Summary: Typische LJ-Fic: Sie hasst ihn, Er liebt sie...Please RR.....


**Harry Potter **

**Lily X James**

AN: Es ist eine typische L/J-Story, ganz nach dem Konzept: Sie hasst ihn, Er liebt sie..... Wie dem auch sei, bitte reviewt! 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

"POTTER!!! Lass ihn sofort runter!" Die 16-jährige Lily Evans war wieder einmal dabei James Potter anzuschreien. Er hatte wieder einen Zweitklässer verhext, so dass dieser nun mit dem Kopf nach unten in der Luft hing. "Wenn du mit mir ausgehst..." Seine übliche Antwort eben. "Nicht wenn du der letzte Mann auf der Welt wärst und es ums aussterben der Menschheit ginge!" Sirius Black, James' bester Freund mischte sich nun auch ins Gespräch ein: "Tja Prongsie, so ein Pech für dich." Er grinste wie ein schwachsinniger. James warf ihm einen bösen Blick (wenn Blicke töten könnten ^^) zu. "Das wird schon noch. Immerhin haben wir noch ein Jahr Zeit." Dann ließ er den Zweitklässer wieder herunter und ging an Lily vorbei. Doch im Vorbeigehen hauchte James ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, was Lily nur noch ärgerlicher machte. 

Sie machte sich dann wütend auf den weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal, wo sie Kate und Lana vorfand. "Also ich persönlich finde ja James süßer." meinte Kate. Die beiden führten wiedereinmal eines ihrer äußerst geistreichen Gespräche über James und Sirius. "Nein, ich würde Sirius vorziehen. Ich meine, seine schwarzen Haare und seine Auchen...hach..." Lana seufzte bei dem Gedanken an ihn auf. "Ich unterbreche eure Unterhaltung über diese beiden Tunichtgute ja nur ungern, aber Potter ist so unmöglich!!" Sie schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie mit jedem Wort lauter geworden war. "Hat er dich wieder gefragt ob du mit ihm ausgehen willst? Ich frage mich langsam wirklich wieso du immer abletehnst. Ich meine er ist der süßeste Typ von ganz Hogwarts, und er will schon seit unserem zweiten Jahr mit dir ausgehen! Ich könnte da auf gar keinen Fall 'Nein' sagen." Kate war aufgesprungen und hüpfte übermütig im Kreis um Lily herum. Diese verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. "Warum ich nicht ja sage? Ganz einfach weil James Potter ein arroganter, eingebildeter Tyrann ist, der nichts besseres zu tun hat als jüngere Schüler oder Snape zu seinem Vergnügen zu verhexen! Deshalb!" "Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so künstlich auf, Lil! So schlimm wie du tust ist er doch gar nicht!" entgegnete Kate. "Doch ist er!" Damit war das Gespräch für Lily beendet, dass hörten sogar Kate und Lana aus ihrem Ton heraus. Eine Weile herrschre Stille bei den dreien, bis schließlich Lily aufstand und mit den Worten "Ich gehe in die Bibliothek, ich muss nämlich noch meinen Zaubertränke-Aufsatz fertig schreiben." den Mädchenschlafsaal verließ. 

Unten ihm Gemeinschaftsraum sah sie nicht viele Schüler. Nur eine Gruppe Erstklässer und die Rumtreiber. Die vier Jungen saßen in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich leise miteinander, vermutlich heckten sie gerade wieder etwas aus. 

"Also was stellen wir mit Snivellus an?" fragte Sirius die anderen Rumtreiber voller Inthusiasmus (ich hoffe das schreibt man auch so...)."Wie wärs wenn wir ihm Haarwuchsmittel ins Shampoo tuen?" schlug Peter (ICH HASSE IHN!) vor. "Nein das haben wir letztes Jahr schon gemacht." widersprach ihm Remus. Auf einmal hatte James einen Geistesblitz! "Verwandeln wir ihn doch in ein Mädchen und lassen ihn Malfoy küssen!" Er grinste als ob es kein morgen mehr gäbe. "Gute idee Prongsie!!" Sirius war aufgesprungen. "Nenn mich nicht Prongsie, ich hasse das!" 

Lily sah zu wie Sirius aufsprang, "Was hecken die nun schon wieder aus..." murmelte sie. Von allen Menschen auf dieser Schule hasste sie die Rumtreiber am meisten, naja Snape und Malfoy hasste sie doch noch ein wenig mehr. Und Remus war auch nicht so schlimm, Potter und Black waren eine ganz andere Geschichte. Potter war wohl der egoistischste und eingebildetste Idiot von ganz Hogwarts, nicht einmal Snape und Malfoy konnten da mithalten. Er terrorisierte Schüler ohne jeglichen Grund (ganz besonders Severus Snape, auch genannt Snivellus), schlich nachts oft mit den anderen Rumtreibern durchs Schloss und brach auch sonst noch jede Schulregel die es gab. Aber was sie am meisten an ihm hasste war dass er sich jedes mal wenn ihm ein Mädchen zu nahe kam mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr. 'Und das schlimmste ist dass alle hier das auch noch cool finden.' dachte Lily verbittert. Wie sehr sie ihn doch hasste.

Die nun tuschelnden Rumtreiber ignorierend ging Lily gerade aus zum Ausgang des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraums. Aber bevor sie hindurchklettern konnte hörte sie James' Stimme hinter sich. "Hey Evans, willst du mit mir ausgehen?!" "NEIN. Zum letzten mal" Lily war wütend bis zum geht nicht mehr, "Nein! Ich ging nie mit dir aus, ich gehe nicht mit dir aus und ich werde auch niemals mit dir ausgehen, Potter!!" Konnte er sie nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen. Ohne auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen verschwand sie durch das Portraitloch hinaus auf die Gänge. 

Während sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek machte, seufzte James resigniert. "Sie hasst mich. Denkt ihr sie wird jemals mit mir ausgehen?" "Ich denke nicht, James." sagte Peter ohne darüber nachzudenken. Remus schoss ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und sagte schließlich zu James "Hör nicht auf Wormtail, ich bin sicher sie wird ihre Meinung über dich ändern. Allerdings solltest du langsam erwachsen werden." "Vielleicht hast du Recht, Moony alter Freund." "Hey, wo ist denn Sirius hin?" hörten die beiden Peter auf einmal sagen. Sie sahen sich um, entdeckten ihren Freund allerdings nirgends im Gemeinschaftsraum. 

"Ich bin dafür dass wir die Karte des Rumtreibers benutzen." schlug James vor. Remus sagte darauf gar nichts sondern holte gleich die Karte, die ein einfaches Stück Pergament zu sein schien, von ihrem Schlafsaal. Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab darauf und sagte "Ich schwöre dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Gleich darauf breiteten sich auf dem Stück Pergament Linien aus und bald darauf wurden aus eben diesen Linien eine Karte von ganz Hogwarts. Die drei suchten die Karte nach ihrem Freund ab und entdeckten einen Punkt mit Namen "Sirius Black" in der Bibliothek. "Padfoot in der Bibliothek??!! Die Apocalypse steht bevor.." meinte James dramatisch und schon war er auf den Weg dorthin. 

Remus und Peter hatten allerdings besseres zu tun und so setzten sie sich an einen Tisch und machten Hausaufgaben.

Als James die Bibliothek betrat, wurde er von einem misstrauischen Blick von Madam Pince begrüsst. 'Muss wohl daran liegen dass ich das letzte mal ein paar Bücher abgefackelt habe.' dachte er grinsend. Ohne die überempfindliche Bibliothekarin weiter zu beachten machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem besten Freund. Indessen fand er Lily an einem der Tische sitzen und auf ein Stück Pergament schreiben. 

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr fallen und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Lily schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, also hielt er ihr die Augen von hinten zu. "Wer bin ich?" fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Potter nimm die Finger von mir oder du wirst dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein." "Oho.." damit nahm er seine Hände weg. Lily sah ihn an, sie war sich so gut wie sicher dass wieder irgendwas nervendes aus seinem Mund kommen würde. "Also..." er begann noch weiter zu grinsen. "...willst du mit mir ausgehen?" Nun sprang der Funke über. "POTTER DU EINGEBILDETER IDIOT!!!" Gleich darauf warf sie das schwere Zaubertrankbuch nach ihm. Zum Glück konnte er sich noch ducken bevor der Wälzer ihn treffen konnte. Dummerweise kam gerade Prof. McGonagall in die Bibliothek. Das nächste was die beiden Gryffindors hörten war "POTTER! EVANS! NACHSITZEN, ALLE BEIDE!! UM 8 UHR IN MEINEM BÜRO!!" Und schon war sie auch wieder weg. Lily packte wütend ihre Sachen zusammen und rauschte an James vorbei, aber nicht ohne ihm noch ein "Das ist alles deine Schuld!" an den Kopf zu werfen. James aber stand nur da und sah ihr nach. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

AN: Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen!! Ich schreibe das nächste erst wenn ich 10 Reviews habe!! Also fleißig Reviews schreiben!! Bye! 


End file.
